Courage
by The Land Of Stories
Summary: A selection of unrelated drabbles and oneshots that tells Blaine's and Kurt's life before and when they were together. #2 "Fragile".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and gals! Welcome to my first story :P Courage is a selection of drabbles and oneshots which are all about Klaine, because seriously, they are amazing together. If you want, you can send me a prompt by reviewing or by my tumblr. the link is on my profile! Enjoy!**

-x-

Lonely

-x-

People in life sometimes need to get away from people, to gather their thoughts or just spend some time by themselves. People see it as a sanctuary, a time to be themselves and not be judged by the outside world.

Kurt Hummel wasn't one of these people. The time he spent alone was the worst time in his life. It allowed him to dwell on things he didn't want to, such as school.

School wasn't all bad, he thought with bitterness. He had his friends. He had Mercedes and Tina, Rachel and Brittany, Santana and Quinn, Finn and Mike, Artie and Sam, and Puck. But they were all back in McKinley. In Dalton, he only had a few friends, considering he had only been there for a week. He had David, Wes, Nick and Jeff.

And Blaine.

Blaine was his strength. Blaine was the one who stood up for him, who had been through the same things that Kurt had. Blaine _understood._

Blaine gave him courage.

His Glee friends didn't understand. They didn't know what it was like to be hated for who you are, for how you dress, for how you _sound_. They didn't understand the threat of society, how everyday could be his last. He could be jumped in the street on the way to the store, on the way to his dad's garage, on the way to school.

They didn't understand.

Kurt sighed as he closed his book. It was a ratty thing, the pages yellow and rough, the print fading in some places, and the binding that held it all together was slowly disintegrating. On the cover, the cursive writing spelt _Alice in Wonderland._ It was his mother's, and he treasured it with all his heart. He read it when he felt lonely. The words felt like home.

"Kurt?"

Kurt startled, releasing his book into his lap as he turned. Blaine stood there, clad in his blue blazer, his golden eyes wide and worried. He dropped his bag by the door and walked over to Kurt's bed.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Blaine sank down on the bed next to him and Kurt tried to smile but by the way Blaine's expression grew more concerned he knew he failed miserably. "Why are you crying?"

Kurt's fingers flew to his cheeks and he winced when they came into contact with damp skin. He shrugged his shoulders, his throat clogged up.

"C'mere," Blaine murmured, his arms open.

The brunette collapsed into his arms with a sob, feeling strong arms wrap around his back protectively. He let his nose bury into Blaine's neck, smelling his sandalwood aftershave and a scent of spice that was entirely _Blaine._

"You're not alone, you know?" the slightly smaller boy said into his hair. "You have me and the warblers. They might not seem like they care, but they do." Kurt swore he felt Blaine press a kiss into his hair. "If you need to talk, I'll lend an ear. Or if you just need someone to sit with, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

Kurt's breath stuttered as he nodded, gripping the other boy's shirt with a clenched fist. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Kurt."

The brunette smiled shakily into the blazer. The school wasn't McKinley. He didn't have his friends or the same teachers. Instead, he had Blaine and the warblers, and he couldn't wait to be as close to them as Blaine was.

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

**Bit of klaine friendship for you, because we didn't really see how moving to Dalton really affected Kurt. Well, here you go! :)**


	2. Fragile

**Hey guys, me again! Here's another update, a theme that my bestie requested. I hope you like it!**

-x-

Fragile

-x-

You wouldn't think that Kurt was fragile. The way he strutted down the hallways at school, daring anyone to mock him or his designer clothes. The way his glasz eyes held cunning and mischief, and the way his lips were twisted into a confident smirk.

However, Blaine could see the slight break in the perfect mask every time Kurt got shoved into a locker or an icy slushy to the face. You could see the pain in those eyes, the sudden dip of his lips before he fixes the crack and up goes the mask again.

But every time this happened, the mask was slowly falling apart, unable to heal all the cracks.

And then it happened.

Kurt's voice on the phone was hysterical, breathless, and sobs could be heard, hard and painful.

This was the moment when Blaine realised that Kurt was fragile. Kurt was like glass, hard and solid but when smashed, it was almost impossible to fix.

And so, with soft murmurs of gentle nothings, he got the information out of the sobbing teen.

And what he heard made him want to pull Kurt into his arms and shelter him from the harsh, terrifying world.

Karofsky had made his move. He had forced himself onto his boyfriend, holding him against the lockers in the changing rooms and kissed him.

Blaine has _never _felt rage like this before.

Instead of going to his next class, he stormed out of the school and clambered into his car, slamming the door closed. It would take long over an hour to get to McKinley, but if he sped, he could get there sooner.

Just over an hour later, he barged into the locker rooms, a roaring fire burning in his amber eyes. But eye his eyes landed on the small figure curled into a ball on the floor, the fire went out quickly and concern swiftly took its place.

As he got nearer, he could see the narrow shoulders shaking, and the pale hands wrapped around his knees trembling.

Broken sobs filled the silence.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, falling to his knees by the smaller boy's side. He reached out a hand to touch Kurt's, finding the skin icy cold. "Kurt, love, look at me…"

Red rimmed glasz eyes peeked out from the safety of Kurt's folded arms, and Blaine once again felt the need to pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

Kurt's normally perfectly styled hair was loose, falling over his forehead and sticking up in soft clumps. His face was white; the only colour was the red rimming of his eyes. Dried tear tracks glistened on his cheeks, and new, fresh tears were spilling over them in crystal drops.

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Just the thought of being forcefully kissed made him shudder. So instead of talking, he pulled the small, trembling body close to his and sang softly, stroking his hair whilst his other hand was firmly wrapped around his shoulders.

It took some time for Kurt to calm down, and his tight grip on Blaine's blazer never faltered.

Blaine continued to hold him tight, even after the last bell rang through the school. At that moment, he knew he would do whatever it would take to make sure he never saw his boyfriend as fragile as this again.

Even if that meant facing his past.

-x-

**Awh, I do love me some Klaine 3 **


End file.
